starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактика
The Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic и Galactic Alliance - все находятся в одной и той же галактике, которая так и называется: Галактика. Судя по доступным картам, Галактика принадлежит к типу Sb. Согласно некоторым источникам, Галактика имеет размер 120 000 световых лет или 37 000 парсеков (1 парсек = 3,258 светового года). В центре Галактики находится черная дыра. В Галактике насчитывается около 400 миллиардов звезд, и примерно половина из них имеет планеты, пригодные для существования живых организмов. На 10% жизнь достигла развитой стадии, а на каждой тысячной среди них появились существа, наделенные ощущениями (таких планет в общей сложности около 20 миллионов). История До начала летописания первым известным галактическим политическим образованием была Бесконечная Империя Раката, существование которой прекратилось задолго до формирования так называемой "галактической цивилизации". .]] Галактика как официальное образование начала существование тысячелетия спустя, когда Люди открыли гиперпространственные путешествия и вступили в контакт с инопланетными расами. Когда несколько миров и видов узнали друг о друге, они сформировали свободное содружество, принявшее общие законы и денежную единицу. Галактическая Республика, стала "официальной" формой правления в Галактике. Уступавшая ей по размерам Империя Ситов перешла в оппозицию к Республике, и в основе этого противостояние была религия &mdash - понимание Силы. Ситы терпели поражения и возрождались несколько раз. Наконец, после тысячи лет скрытого существования, Ситы смогли восстановить свою Империю, распустив Республику и заменив её недолговечной Галактической Империей. Имперская тирания продолжалась два десятилетия, но после Галактической гражданской войны, в конце концов, была восстановлена Республика. Несмотря на это оставшиеся имперцы продолжали сопротивление новой власти более десяти лет, пока, наконец, не подписали мирный договор. Чуть позднее этого события раса из другой галактики, известная как Юужан-вонг, начала вторжение в Галактику. Их вторжение опустошило большую часть Галактики, хотя в итоге интервенты потерпели поражение. Часть Юужан-вонгов влились в сообщество Галактики и на протяжении полутора веков происходили смены формы правления, включая восстановление Империи, правда, на этот раз не связанной с Темной стороной. Новая Галактическая Империя воевала с воссозданным Новым Орденом Ситов. Астрография .]] Галактика разделена на несколько регионов, список которых приведен ниже. Регионы отсортированы по степени удаления от центра Галактики. Каждый регион, в свою очередь, делится на сектора, системы и планеты. Центр В самом сердце Галактики расположен небольшой регион - Центр (или Центральные Системы). Входящие в него миры необычны: из-за гравитационного влияния большого числа звезд местное время в них частично искривлено, что в лучшем случае создает проблемы для путешествий через гиперпространство. Регион считался недоступным, пока Император Палпатин не установил несколько безопасных маршрутов. Область оставалась опорой Империи почти двадцать лет после Битвы у Эндора. Центральные Миры Древний регион, граничащий с внешними зонами Центра, Центральные Миры, включает в себя одни из наиболее престижных, хорошо развитых, известных и густонаселенных планет Галактики. Центральные Миры - исконные владения человеческой расы. Галактическая Республика и впоследствии всегалактическое правительство родились в Центральных мирах и распространили свое влияние на всю Галактику. Люди предположительно происходят из этого региона. Колонии Колонии - регион Галактики между Центральными Мирами и Внутренним Кольцом. Он был одной из первых областей, подвергшихся колонизации, здешние миры обычно густо населены и индустриально развиты. Во время своего господства Галактическая Империя активно применяла силу, чтобы подчинить Колонии, и в результате Новая Республика здесь быстро получила поддержку. Внутреннее Кольцо Внутреннее Кольцо - регион между Колониями и Регионом Экспансии. Изначально он назывался просто "Кольцо", так как веками считался самым удаленным пространством известной Галактики, но через сотни лет после Внутреннего Кольца было открыто Расширенное Кольцо (позднее переименованное в Регион Экспансии). Во время правления Палпатина Галактическая Империя безжалостно управляла Внутренним Кольцом. Но вместо сопротивления многие жители региона предпочли сбежать во Внешнее Кольцо. После Битвы у Эндора Империя, насмотря на непопулярность, сохраняла регион гораздо дольше, чем ожидалось; впоследствии многие возмущались медлительностью Новой Республики в освобождении региона. Многие миры, несмотря на присоединение к Новой Республике, открыто опасались, что правительство недостаточно сильно, чтобы удерживать власть. Их сомнения разрешились после возвращения Палпатина, когда Империя присоединила обратно большую часть Внутреннего Кольца. Регион Экспансии Регион Экспансии стал местом проведения эксперимента по корпоративному контролю над мирами. Мощные корпорации активно эксплуатировали планеты для собственной выгоды, добывая из них материалы, металлы и руды.Местное население угнеталось, пока корпорации высасывали все ресурсы из целых звездных систем. В конце концов, народные волнения начали распространяться от системы к системе. Из-за постоянного давления со стороны жителей, Галактическая Республика установила контроль над системами, ограничив или полностью отвергнув требования корпораций. Регион Экспансии остается поставщиком сырья, однако природные ресурсы к Эре Империи оказались в большинстве случаев истощены. Среднее Кольцо С меньшим количеством природных ресурсов (и, как следствие, более низкой населенностью), чем у соседних регионов, Среднее Кольцо - регион, где жители вынуждены прилагать огромные усилия ради получения всего, что имеют. Некоторые планеты создали впечатляющую экономику; в относительно неисследовательных зонах, удаленных от основных торговых маршрутов, часто скрываются пираты. Внешнее Кольцо Внешнее Кольцо - последние хорошо освоенные территории перед Диким Пространством и Неизвестными Регионами. В нем разбросаны уединенные миры и суровые, примитивные пограничные планеты. Благодаря удаленности от Центра, регион оказался домом для многих сторонников Альянса. Имперский гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин получил сложное задание - навести порядок во всём Внешнем Кольце. За пределами Внешнего Кольца Несколько секторов расположились за пределами Внешнего Кольца в различных рукавах галактики. Межгалактические путешествия считаются невозможными из-за турбулентного энергетического поля, окружающего Галактику. Рукав Тингел Рукав Тингел - рукав внешней спирали Галактики. В нем находится Корпоративный сектор, политическое образование, частично независимое от Галактической Республики и Галактической Империи. При Галактической Империи сектор расширился от нескольких сотен до тридцати тысяч систем. Неизвестные Регионы Название "Неизвестные Регионы" обычно относится к большому неисследованному пространству (некоторые считают, что оно не лежит в плоскости Галактики) между Бакура and the Осколками Империи, где в большинстве хозяйничают Чиссы. Неизвестные Регионы состоят из нескольких миллиардов звезд, не входящих в 400 миллиардов, составляющих Галактику. По пока не указанным причинам в регионе существует небольшое число надежных гиперпространственных маршрутов. В понятие "Неизвестные Регионы" входят неисследованные области в плотных туманностях, шаровых скоплениях и галактическое гало. Дикое Пространство Дикое Пространство - граница галактического сообщества, отделяющая исследованные части Галактики от Неизвестных Регионов. Попытки открыть как можно больше территорий для освоения были одними из последних действий Палпатина. Дикое Пространство отличается от Неисследованных регионов тем, что часть этого региона исследована, хотя и не слишком подробно; Неизвестные Регионы, напротив, остаются загадкой. Транспортные Маршруты .]] Через сектора проложены гиперпространственные маршруты. Эти пути найдены пилотами, известными как "Исследователи гиперпространства" (к ним относятся, например, Гав Дарагон и Аитро Курнахт). За проведение кораблей по этим маршрутам отвечают дроиды-астромеханики. *Rimma Trade Route *Perlemian Trade Route *Hydian Way *Corellian Run *Corellian Trade Spine *Kessel Run *Ison Trade Corridor *Sisar Run *Myto's Arrow Власть и политика На протяжении тысячелетий в Галактике действовали разнообразные правительства, а самым ранним всегалактическим образованием стала Галактическая Республика. Более мелкие формы власти в Галактике представлены ниже: * Владения Чиссов * Империя Вагаари * Империя Руки * Империя Сси-Рууви * Кластер Тион * Кластер Хэйпс * Конфедерация независимых систем * Корпоративный сектор * Мандат Крона * Оскольки Империи * Пространство Ботанов * Пространство Хаттов * Регион Экспансии * Сектор Джувекс * Сектор Сенекс * Тионская Гегемония * Централия Экономика Экономика Галактики отличается сложностью и разнообразием. Основной денежной единицей Галактической Республики являедтся кредит (Cr, Кр), равный 10 децикредам (дКр). Расы и виды На 10% планет Галактики существует жизнь, но только на одной из тысячи таких планет её развитие достигло стадии, характеризующейся появлением высших существ. Подобных видов насчитывается около 20 миллионов. Доминирующий вид - Люди. Предположительно ведущие происхождение из Центральных Миров, люди формировали основные правительства Галактики. Остальные разумные виды обычно называются просто пришельцами (например, Тви'леки, Хатты, Мон-Каламари). Пришельцы также подразделяются на гуманоидов и негуманоидов. Дроиды, по понятным причинам не считающиеся отдельной расой, играют заметную роль в сообществе, помогая сосуществованию видов. На Набу высокоинтеллектуальные дроиды считаются равными разумным существам. Внегалактические связи Считается, что некогда в прошлом неустановленным образом и с неустановленными целями Галактику посещали и вступали в контакт с местными видами внегалактические пришельцы (виды, пришедшие из других галактик). Межгалактический клан банкиров распространил свое влияние на галактики-спутники. Экстрагалактическое общество - организация, занимающаяся поиском жизненных форм за пределами Галактики. В последние дни Республики, согласно Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241, сентаор Греблеипс, вождь планеты Бродо Агоси снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику, но все сведения о её исходе по меньшей мере вызывают подозрения. Наиболее известные внегалактические расы: Абоминор/Силентиум, Куа, Сси-руук и, конечно же, интервенты Юужан-вонг, сумевшие почти уничтожить галактическую цивилизацию, только что оправлявшуюся после Галактической гражданской войны. Языки Всеобщим язык Галактики стал человеческий, который преобразовался в Основной галактический язык. Он происходит от привычного человеческого языка и включает частичные заимствования нескольких древних человеческих языков, вроде древнекореллианского. Поскольку люди доминируют в Галактике, основной язык принят многими инопланетными расами. Второй общепринятый язык - язык Хаттов, распространившийся благодаря криминальной и финансовой актвности Хаттов. Этот язык принят расами, близко сотруничающими с Хаттами на протяжении веков, например, родианцами Дроиды имеют возможность запоминать миллионы форм общения и, основываясь на них, понимать и использовать ещё большее число языков. Протокольные дроиды в качестве переводчиков наиболее поблезны для межрасовых контактов. За кулисами '' and what may be the Galaxy.]] Среди фанов Галактику обычно называют ''Галактика "Звездных войн" или Далекая-предалекая галактика (английские варианты: the Star Wars Galaxy, the Galaxy far, far away или сокращенно GFFA). Название "Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов" (The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances) на самом деле появилось как расшифровка сокращения GFFA. Указано, что цивилизация Галактики принадлежит к типу 3 по шкале Кардашева (земная цивилизация по этой шкале относится к типу 0,7). Эта шкала учитывает консолидированность сообщества, политическую унификацию и интеграцию миров вопреки расстоянию между ними (благодаря эффективному транспорту). Ничто не связывает Далекую-предалекую галактику с нашей (Млечным Путем). Однако если предположить пересечения между "Звездными войнами" и "E.T.", можно сделать вывод, что вождь Бродо Агоси сенатор Греблипс (при прочтении наоборот имени сенатора получается фамилия режиссера фильма - Спилберг), снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику. Это может быть наша галактика, что объясняло бы "E.T.". Фильм указывает, что E.T. находился в 3 миллионах световых лет от дома (наша галактика в диаметре всего 100 000 световых лет и ближайшая её соседка, галактика Андромеды, располагается в 2,5 миллиона световых лет, так что родная планета E.T. так далеко, что должна находиться в гругой галактике, возможно в Галактике. Спор об Эпизоде V В конце фильма "Империя наносит ответный удар" показан объект, который многими фанами считается Галактикой, видимой с расстояния в сотни тысяч световых лет. Другие замечают, что он вращается слишком быстро, чтобы быть галактикой. Некторые источники утверждают, что флот повстанцев некоторое время скрывался за пределами галактического диска, к чему и относится указанная сцена. На DVD-диске Episode II DVD-ROM Exclusive Content утверждается, что кластер, известный как Лабиринт Риши, может быть ярким объектом, которым любуются Люк и Лея в конце фильма "Империя наносит ответный удар". В "Атаке клонов" карта галактики показана вместе с двумя меньшими галактиками-спутниками у внешней границы. Одна из них названа Лабиринт Риши. Возможно, то место, куда летит Тысячелетний Сокол, и есть какая-то из этих галактик. "Атака клонов" также представляет организацию "Межгалактический клан банкиров" - ещё одно свидетельство что галактическая цивилизация может вклучать эти галактики. Ещё одна версия, что объект является зарождающейся звездой или некой туманностью, а в качестве доказательства, что это не галактика, упоминатеся видимая скорость вращения, поскольку физически невозможно, чтобы что-то подобного размера вращалось так быстро. Некоторые источники также упоминают о "спиральной туманности", вроде бы существующей в Галактике. Безымянная галактика До настоящего момента серьезных попыток дать Галактике официальное имя не было. Однако MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies представляет свои игровые серверы как параллельные "галактики". Каждая из этих "галактик" названа в честь знаменитых звездных кораблей, и хотя ни одно из этих имен реально не может рассматриваться как название Галактики, это официальные наименования. Серверы назвааются: Ahazi, Bloodfin, Bria, Chilastra, Chimaera, Corbantis, Eclipse, FarStar, Flurry, Gorath, Infinity, Intrepid, Kauri, Kettemoor, Lowca, Naritus, Radiant, Scylla, Starsider, Sunrunner, Tarquinas, Valcyn и Wanderhome. Supershadow, известный привычкой выдумывать имена неназванным объектам, безосновательно присвоил галактике "Звездных войн" название "Vordarian Beltway Galaxy (called "Rutanimus" in Civian)". К сожалению, некоторые сайты повелись на это, приняв имя за настоящее. Упоминания *Все произведения о вселенной "Звездных войн". Источники *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Смотри также * Иное пространство * Галактика Юужан-вонгов * Список секторов * Список систем * Список планет * Список городов Внешние ссылки *Star Wars Atlas *Galaxy navigator and maps *Main galaxy map from above site *Dark Horse Star Wars Galaxy Map *Star Wars Galaxy Maps - A Leland Chee blog Категория:Регионы Категория:Локации en:The Galaxy de:Galaxis